Cheating: Who will she choose?
by jemmalove4ever
Summary: Okay so title sucks but Emma is cheating on Sean with Jay. Who will she choose? A short 2 or 3 chapter story, but if people like it, I'll continue. Rated at T. not sure if that's good. First chapter up. r&r pleasefirst chapter fixed
1. Chapter 1

And there she goes again, on top of him in the passenger seat of his orange civic, cheating on her boyfriend. She was hesitant at first, but he made her want him more and more. Each and every day. As they finish, putting clothes back on as he gets into the driver seat of the car, and starts to talk. "Where to now, my lady?" he asks with that infamous smirk. "Jay, you know we can't be seen in public. I'm dating your best friend." "Right Cameron, I forgot about him." "That's cuz you're banging his girl," she says with a giggle. "Haha very funny. How about back to my place?" "I can't, I have to meet Sean in a half an hour. Today's our six-month anniversary." "Oh. If you would have said that before, we didn't have to do this," he says while being sincere. "No, it's okay. I like being sneaky," she says while giving him a kiss. "As much as I like to kiss you, now I have to get you back to Cameron, so drop you off at your house?" "Yea that's fine."

* * *

Emma waits in the living room for Sean, wearing a short red dress (knowing red is Sean's favorite color), red strappy heels, and her hair up in a cute bun. She hears the doorbell ring and goes to answer it. Sean is standing there wearing black slacks, a white button down shirt (untucked of course) and is leaning against the porch. "Wow, you look amazing." "Thanks," she said with a smile. "You look good yourself." Sean smiled. But he definitely was smiling on the inside. He knew something was going on with Emma. "Ready to go?" "Yes," Emma stated. They got into his car and drove off to a fancy restaurant to have dinner. Afterwards they went to Sean's apartment. "So what are we doing next?" Emma asked. "Oh I think you know," Sean answers. She smiles and goes to kiss him as he leaded her to the bedroom.

They were in a heated make out session and Sean pulls away. "I need to get a couple of things," he says while getting up. He goes to a drawer to get a condom and throws it on his bed. Next, he goes to his cd collection and puts a cd into the stereo. The words of the first song make Emma heart stop as Sean comes closer. He whispers the words into her ear:

__

Emma hands start to shake as her continues the words.

Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No no no, you know it will always just be me_

By now, they are both completely naked. As the chorus of the song comes on, Sean stops singing and puts on the condom. He continues the words as he slides in.

So I guess we're back to us, so cameraman swing the focus!  
In case I lost my train of thought where was it that we last left off?  
Let's pick up pick up

Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick  
I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention  
Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?

Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!

The chorus is once again forgotten as Emma starts to sweat thinking about what Sean just said to her. Does he know? Does he know that Emma and Jay have been seeing each other behind his back? God, she hope not. Sean continues into the song.

Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster faster!_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Dance to this beat  
(And hold a lover close)_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster_

Emma knew she had to talk to Jay tomorrow.

**Okay so how was it? r&r please let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

-1The next day, Jay is at his apartment and opens the door after he hears the doorbell. "He knows," Emma said as she walks past him into the apartment. "What are you talking about?" Jay asks. "Yesterday, when we were, you know, in the mood, he put on this cd. The first song was Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have without taking her clothes off." "And that means what?" "Jay, you don't get it. The words to that song, they're so, strong. Haven't you ever heard it" "Yes I have, but babe, I don't see the problem." "He whispered the words in my ear Jay!" she shrieked. "Ugh, I really think he knows. Jay I'm scared for you. You know he's always had an anger problem." Jay sighs and puts his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I can take care of myself. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." Emma wraps her arms around Jay's neck as he wraps his arms around her waist. They stand like that for a minute until Emma pulls away. "I have to go. Why don't you ask Sean to go to the dot around 2pm? I'll be there with Manny," she says smiling. "Yeah sure, I'll be there if he doesn't kill me," he says with a small laugh. "Ok," he pecks her on the lips. She turns to walk to the door. "And Jay?" "Hmm?" "I love you." He smiles. "I love you too."

Jay later texts Sean to tell him meet him at the Dot. It's almost 2 as Jay pulls up in front of the Dot. He walks in to see Sean sitting by himself. "Hey man, what's going on?" "Oh, I'll tell you what's going on, you're sleeping with my GIRLFRIEND!" The whole restaurant got silent and the only noise was the sound of Spinner cleaning up the mug he just dropped. Emma and Manny were standing in the doorway with shocked faces. "Emma, is that true?" she says quietly. Emma ignores her and walks over to Jay and Sean. "Sean, just listen okay?" "No, I'm not gonna listen. You're cheating on me with this scumbag!" "Hey who are you calling a scumbag?" Jay pushes Sean against and goes to punch him but Sean dodges it and punches Jay in the stomach. He stumbles back a bit as Sean goes to punch him some more. Manny stands in his way as Emma holds him back. "Sean, stop!" Manny says. "Hurting him is not going to get you anywhere!" "I don't care he deserves it. Emma let go!" "What's going on out here?!" The manager comes out. "Both of you, out of here, NOW!" Sean walks out with Emma, Manny, and Jay behind him. "Sean, will you just listen, please?" "Why do I need to? It's obvious you don't love me. "But Sean, I do, okay? Really I do." "If you loved me you wouldn't have been with my best friend. Listen, you have to choose okay. You can't have both of us. It's me or him." Emma knew eventually that she would have to make this decision. Just not so soon.


	3. Chapter 3

After a week of heavy thinking, Emma finally made her decision. Before she goes to _his _apartment, she walks to the Dot. She sits at a booth and Spinner comes up to her. "Hey, uh, are you okay? Last week here was pretty crazy." "You're telling me. I didn't know things were gonna get so out of hand." Emma sighs. "So it's all true? About you cheating?" " Oh great, another person to think I'm a slut." "No, no, never. You are one of the smartest people I know. Everyone makes mistakes." "Thanks Spin. That was really nice of you." "Hey, you can always talk to me if you need a friend. So, do you wanna order something?" "No, I'm gonna go. Thanks for the talk." Emma gives Spinner a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Anytime Em, anytime."

* * *

Emma finally gets to _his _apartment. She knocks on the door. "What are you doing here?" he asks. "I just came to talk." Emma says nervously. "Okay, come in." Emma walks into _his_ apartment and sits on the couch. "What do you want to talk about?" he asks curiously. "What's been on my mind. I've been thinking a lot about what happened last week, and I-" he cut her off. "Look maybe this whole thing was a mistake, okay. It," he pauses, "we shouldn't of happened." "No, no, you don't get it. I chose you. I want to be with you. Only you." he smiles. "Really?" "Of course, I love you." 

**Aha its short. and is a cliffy. R&R please. This would be the end, but if people like it. I'll continue.**


End file.
